Un día sin americanos
by Vismur
Summary: A veces uno desea que desaparezca América, ¿el país o el continente?


_Esto nació del ocio, y solo para desestrezarme, basada en la película de un día sin mexicanos, pero a un nivel continental, y solamente es la idea principal, lo demás es de lo más fumado. _

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Atención: Yo llamo americanos, a todos los países de América, que en si esta correcto, festejando también, el día de las Américas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un día sin americanos**

Otra junta sin llegar a ningún lado, todo era como siempre, un caos, se preguntaba internamente como era posible, Inglaterra ya estaba cansado de esto, necesitaba un té, oía parlotear a América sobre una arca de metal, que se podía transformar en robot gigante, ¿de donde rayos sacaba ideas tan descabelladas?.

- ¡Cállense! – intervino Alemania, ya harto del escándalo, lo mejor por ahora, era terminar la junta, esto no llegaría a ningún lado, los únicos que se quedaron fueron unos cuantos, Alemania, Italia, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia, China, Japón, España, Portugal, Romano, Corea, Irak.

- A veces pienso si no hubiera sido mejor nunca conocer a América – resoplo molesto Irak.

- No diga eso - salió a la defensa Japón.

- Yo seguiría siendo una potencia, de eso estoy seguro – entro en la conversación Francia.

- La guerra fría no existiría, y yo seria la máxima potencia – murmuro en tono infantil Rusia.

- Tendría más territorio – murmuro España.

- Hubiera ganado la segunda guerra mundial – dijo conciso Alemania, todos temblaron por tal afirmación, sin ser consientes que había alguien que estaba ahi, que podía cumplir ese deseo.

Al día siguiente…

Se había llamado para el segundo día de conferencia, todos los países estaban presentes, excepto algunos, faltaba esa chispa, algo…

- Ese estúpido América – resoplo molesto Inglaterra, ya llevaban una hora esperando, esto era el colmo.

- Oigan alguien ha visto a Argentina, Perú, México, Chile, Ecuador y toda la pandilla de mis peques – murmuro España.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco esta Cuba ni Brasil – segundo Portugal.

- Debieron atrasarse, llegan tarde, pero no tanto – Japón tomo la palabra, esto era tan extraño.

- Quizás debamos comer, ¡Pasta! – grito Veneciano emocionado, esperar comiendo y con calma.

- Creo que podemos irnos – menciono Alemania – es inútil hacer una junta si no están prácticamente un cuarto de los países - en eso estaban de acuerdo todos.

…

- Vamos a comer pasta ve ve – tarareaba feliz Feliciano, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, para preparar su comida favorita, el alemán solo podía ver como el italiano paseaba como pacho por su casa.

Se sentó, y se acomodo para leer una revista, cuando escucho un gran alboroto en la cocina, el alemán, rápido fue a checar el problema, el llanto de su compañero se hizo presente.

- ¡Italia ¿que pasa? – Pregunto alarmado, al ver el gran desorden de la cocina.

- No hay, no hay – prácticamente le salto encima, y a pesar de la gran fuerza que tenia el rubio, el castaño pudo zarandearlo.

- ¿Qué no hay? – siguió preguntando, exasperado.

- No hay tomates, sin tomates no hay pasta – dijo casi en tono de psicosis.

- Tranquilízate, seguramente España tendrá algunos para ti – intento razonar con Italia, quien sonrió al percatarse de la gran idea alemana.

- Es cierto, entonces vamos – sonrió mientras se dirigían a la casa española.

…

- Bastardo, ¿Estas seguro? – volvió a preguntar Romano, al ver la alacena vacía.

- Estoy seguro, no hay tomates, incluso la tierra donde deberían crecer no existe – dijo alarmado España, alguien había robado sus tomates.

- Entonces llama a México o Perú, para que te mande – resoplo molesto Romano.

- si, si – marco al numero mas que conocido, pero el único mensaje que daba la contestadora era _"El numero al que intenta llamar, no existe"_.

…

Suiza y Lily estaban al pendiente de la economía del país, tan pronto como llegaron, se dirigieron a realizar labores.

- Hey Suiza – llamo su jefe.

- Señor – saludo el rubio amablemente. Lily se inclino en señal de respeto.

- ¿Vas a checar el registro financiero? – pregunto amablemente.

- Por supuesto, después de fabricar un poco de chocolate – su jefe le dio una mirada de confusión.

- Choco ¿que?, ¿es una nueva invención? – su jefe dio una mirada confundida.

- Señor, le daré una para que vea de que hablo – ofreció amablemente, pero al llegar a la empresa, esta era vieja, como si nunca hubiera sido usado.

- Hermano – murmuro un poco asustada Lily, algo no estaba bien.

…

Rusia estaba en su casa disfrutando de todo a su alrededor, se dirigía a un lugar especial, el hermoso campo lleno de girasoles, pero al llegar se encontró con flores silvestres, pero ni por asomo, un girasol despistado. El ruso se extraño, ¿Se habría equivocado de sitio?.

Regreso por sus pasos, pero a medida que regresaba por sus pies, mas cuenta se daba que el lugar era correcto, lo diferente era el relieve.

Rusia llamo a uno de sus empleados.

- Si, señor – se acerco una muchacha.

- Podría traerme un girasol – pidió.

- Disculpe – la muchacha se le quedo viendo raro.

- Un girasol – volvió a repetir su petición.

- Lo siento pero no se que me habla – menciono la muchacha.

…

Austria estaba se paseo en el museo de Viena, le tranquilizaba un poco asistir a esta clase de exposiciones, pero al llegar al una zona en especial. Noto algo extraño, más bien, noto algo que faltaba, la exposición Inca y la exposición azteca, donde quedaron todas esas piezas.

- Disculpe, seria tan amable de decirme, ¿donde están las exposiciones Inca y Azteca? – pregunto al director del museo, quien se le quedo viendo extrañado.

- ¿Son una nueva clase de instrumentos musicales?- algo no estaba bien.

…

- …entonces, que dices ¿Vamos a beber? – pregunto el francés después de terminar su monologo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto al no entender solo la ultima palabra.

- Por que no solo lo llamas y listo – aconsejo al ingles, el mencionado se sonrojo, había estado un poco preocupado.

- Bien, ya entendí – y llamo al celular, pero la contestadora respondió, _"El numero al que intenta llamar, no existe"_, el ingles frunció el seño – mi llamada no entra, inténtalo tú.

- ¿Cómo no va a entrar? – y saco su celular, el llamaría a Canadá, seguramente están juntos, pero la respuesta es la misma, _"El numero al que intenta llamar, no existe"_.

…

La junta que se armo entre países fue en tiempo record, no habían podido contactar a ningún americano.

- ¡Orden! – grito Alemania, todos estaban a la expectativa.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran? – pregunto curioso Japón.

- Bueno… - Rusia llamo a todos – mi satélite marco esto – y la pantalla se mostro un mapa, pero solo con cuatro continentes.

- ¡¿América no esta? – era el murmullo de muchos.

- También hemos comprobado, que cualquier cosa que aportaron o que viene de su continente no esta – acabo de explicar España.

- ¡No! ¡Tomates! – llora quedito Italia.

- Tenemos que descubrir que les paso – murmuro Francia, su bebe, seguramente la estaba pasando mal.

- No nos iremos hasta que encontremos una respuesta – declaro Inglaterra.

…

- ¡Y yo soy el héroe! y… - una voz chillona y molesta paro, al ver muchas naciones dormidas en la sala de juntas.

- ¿Que pasa gringo? - la voz con acento curioso siguió la conversación.

- ¿Qué hacen estos aquí? – pregunto en voz alta un acento caribeño.

- ¿Creen que debamos irnos? – pregunto una pequeña y suave voz, Francia se paro de golpe. Las demás empezaron a pararse al notar a los americanos.

- Canadá – el francés fue a abrazar a su bebe.

- Mis niños – España, abrazo a cada uno de los hispanos.

- Hermanito – Portugal, abrazo con fuerza sorprendente al brasileño.

- Pos ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curioso México.

- ¿Dónde se supone que han estado? – pregunto enfadado Inglaterra.

- ¿De que hablas Iggy?, tanto té hizo daño en el cerebro – se burlo.

- Han desaparecido y se llevaron todo lo que venia de su continente - lloro España.

- Ya enserio, ¿De cual se fumaron?, No nos hemos ido a ningún lado. – dijo serio Chile.

- Ya déjense de bromas, debemos hacer una conferencia – intervino Estados Unidos, tenia grandes ideas como el gran heroe que era.

…

Inglaterra regresaba a su casa, las últimas 24 horas fueron intensas.

- Señor Inglaterra – una pequeña hada se acerco a darle la bienvenida.

- Hola Cristal – saludo, quitándose el saco y dejándolo en una silla, se sentó en su mullida cama.

- Se ve cansado – Murmuro la hada.

- Fue un día difícil – hasta creería que había sido un sueño.

- Se nota, la magia que usaron fue muy fuerte – murmuro la pequeña hadita acercándose al celular, observándolo.

- ¿Magia? –

…

- ¿Creen que hayan aprendido la lección? – pregunto una voz.

- Yo creo que si, jajajaja

- Mínimo que aprendieran a diferenciar América de Estados Unidos de América.

- Si, mira que desear que desaparezcamos, eso es feo, y más si no especifican.

- Lo que sea, gastamos mucha energía, debemos dormir.

- Buenas noches, América – y las luces se apagaron.

- ¡Buenas noches América!

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_NOTA: Todas las cosas que faltan, son del continente de América, hubo una gran mezcla e intercambios entre continentes._

_Demuestro en esto, que todos nos aportamos grandes cosas, y que definitivamente unidos es mejor. Aunque no salió como quería._


End file.
